Ba Humbug!
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: Oh! The drama! Tenchi has bought everyone a gift except Ryoko! Now, he's in search for the perfect gift for this firy fiend! Will he be home in time?A Christmas shopper's complaint is one of long-standing!
1. The Start

A/N: Okay, Christmas is one of my favorite holidays, hence the story. This fic is going to run from the day after Thanksgiving to Christmas, updated *almost* every day, though I do have school. And if the fic does well, I'll continue it. Keep in mind, that I'm not that great of a writer, and again *hopefully* this will be a great fic. We decorate for Christmas early, the day after Thanksgiving, so I'm into the Christmas mood early. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo! If I did, I'd rejoice in the harmony of my life.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tenchi sighed as he and his "family" walked through the nearby woods to find the perfect Christmas tree. With the chainsaw in his left hand he placed his right on Sasami's shoulder. "Any tree you want Sasami! It's your pick."  
  
"Okay Tenchi!" She replied joyfully and ran ahead to her sister, Ayeka. Ryo- Oki pounced after her.  
  
Ryoko was phasing from left to right searching for the ideal evergreen. "How about this one, Sasami! No wait! This one! No! This one!" Tenchi had to chuckle. As he viewed this, the guardians, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, his father, and his grandfather were at his home. Collecting ornaments, putting up a few decorations, and making tea and hot chocolate for when the rest of the gang came home.  
  
Tenchi didn't like something about Christmas though. Publicity of Christmas, it was awful. In Japan, and he knew it, Christmas was only used to buy gifts for people. It wasn't about anything else, and sometimes, he wondered if it was like this in other places.  
  
As he watched Ryoko pick up Sasami and spin her around with Ryo-Oki and Ayeka smiled he thought. "Ryoko and Ayeka can actually be bearable during this season."  
  
He ran his Christmas list through his head. Sasami wanted a new knife set and some pots and pans. Ayeka wanted a new purple dress. Washu wanted a chemistry set, just like a little kid. Mihoshi wanted some Space Police Policemen action figures. Kiyone wanted a few new hair bands, even though she probably wouldn't take the orange one off. His father wished for some new manga. His grandfather some special green tea from China. The guardians had wanted a new video game. Ryo-Oki just wanted some carrots! And Tenchi bought his family the things they wished for.  
  
Except Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko hadn't told Tenchi what she wanted. In fact, she never did. He usually just bought her some sake, she'd pretend to be extremely happy, but they all knew . . . She was a horrible actress, but it was nice that she acted, and she was happy that Tenchi got her a gift. If truth be told, she never asked for much. Granted, she didn't clean, and ate a lot, but she never asked for something Tenchi wasn't willing to give . . . Besides his hand in marriage.  
  
"You girls go ahead," Tenchi called up to them. "I'll be here when you've found one you like!"  
  
"Okay Lord Tenchi. We won't take long, I promise," Ayeka said back to him.  
  
Tenchi sighed and fell back into the deep snow. If they said out much longer they'd get chilled, but he smiled to himself. This Christmas, he would give Ryoko something great; and she wouldn't have to act. Whoa, now, don't get Tenchi wrong. He loves all the girls, he isn't ready to decide which one yet.  
  
But, maybe . . . just maybe, he'd decide soon.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko called out to him and flew down beside him. "Sasami's picked the best tree! Come see!"  
  
He laughed, she was so excited. "Alright, Ryoko. Where is it?" Ryoko took his hand and lead him to the tree Sasami and Ayeka stood by.  
  
"Isn't it perfect, Tenchi?" Sasami smiled up at him.  
  
"Sure is!" Tenchi said right before firing up the chainsaw. Ayeka and Sasami covered their ears. Ryoko smiled and helped Ryo-Oki to shield the cabbit's ears. Ryoko really didn't care much about her own. "Watch out guys!" He said over the loud noise as the tree cracked and fell to the ground.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko lifted it up on the wooden sled and began their journey home.  
  
Sasami opened the door and Tenchi and Ryoko dragged the large tree in. It was truly the "perfect" Christmas tree. The family cheered as the duo propped it up and into the tree holder. Ryoko handed Ryo-Oki the bright lights to hang up on the tree and winked.  
  
Ryo-Oki meowed and ran the string of lights around the tree. Washu came out of the kitchen with some tea and hot chocolate, sharing it with the cold as Tenchi's father built a warm fire. The family all pitched in to decorate the tree, making small talk, and gazing at the presents on the couch just waiting to be placed under the tree. Just waiting to be tore open. Just waiting to bring happiness.  
  
After the family's ornaments that have been past down for many years were on the evergreen. Ryoko picked Sasami up and flew her to the top to place the star on.  
  
Tenchi smiled, Ryoko was always calm to everyone except if you got on her bad side. He's often heard her quote, "Don't mess with my family, food, or money! Sometimes not in that order!".  
  
Tenchi grabbed some warm tea from the world's greatest scientist. "Thank you Little Washu."  
  
"Don't mention it Tenchi. So," she sat down beside him, "what'd you get me for Christmas?"  
  
Tenchi chuckled, "You'll just have to wait, Little Washu." Washu smirked, went off to talk to the others, and left Tenchi to his thoughts.  
  
"I have to get Ryoko the perfect gift," his mind echoed.  
  
"Tenchi," Sasami laid her head down on his lap. They were watching some television right before dinner.  
  
"Yes, Sasami?"  
  
"How many days until the Christmas Festival?"  
  
"She's cute," Tenchi's mind told him. "I don't know Sasami. But I'll find out. Come on. The calendar is in the kitchen." Sasami followed his lead into the kitchen, where their noses were met with the sweet smell of her cooking. Tenchi cleared his throat and began to count.  
  
"One, two, three."  
  
"Twenty-two days, Sasami. Think you can wait that long?"  
  
"I don't think so Tenchi," she smiled. "Well, dinner is ready I suppose. Would you tell everyone?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short. It will get longer. Next chapter, Tenchi goes to town to find Ryoko the perfect present. R/R please! 


	2. The Search Begins

A/N: Oh wow, already and I haven't updated more!  
  
I still don't own Tenchi Muyo!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tenchi's eyes flew open just before the sun began to rise. He jumped up and ran to the shower. Today would be the day he'd get Ryoko the best gift she had ever received! He was almost jumping with joy by telling what her excitement would be. "Oh Tenchi!" She would say. "You've got me what I always wanted! A--- WHOA!"  
  
Tenchi fell flat on his back and grumbled. He slipped on the soap. "Well," he sighed, "jumping for joy in the shower isn't the best idea."  
  
He had been searching for the right gift for four days now. So far, nothing. Nothing caught his eye for Ryoko, and nothing seemed desirable. Maybe it was true when they say Christmas comes closer every year. Shoppers get into the spirit fast. Maybe nothing was left.  
  
His hand flew into the air and he made a fist. No! This could not be true! He told himself. He would get the perfect present . . . Even if it killed him!  
  
Quickly he pulled up his pants and threw on his black shirt. He had to leave immediately, before everyone was awake to ask him questions. They thought it was weird he wasn't home from seven in the morning until seven at night but they believed to leave him to his doing. "Sasami, I'll be back home later!"  
  
"Tenchi wait!" Sasami called after him and walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Come in here for a second, taste these cookies for me."  
  
Tenchi sighed, looked at his watch and turned to walk to the kitchen. "Alright Sasami. Maybe you can help me too.  
  
"Here, taste this one. It's a little sweet don't you think?"  
  
Tenchi picked the warm cookie up and placed it into his mouth. "I like Sasami."  
  
"Great!" Sasami suddenly turned serious. "You need my help?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah. Do you have any idea what I should get Ryoko?"  
  
Sasami smiled. "Tenchi, anything you give her will be fine as long as it comes from your heart."  
  
Tenchi sighed again, "Well, I'll see you later Sasami."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tenchi looked up at the tall building in Tokyo. Well, his mind stated, worth a try. He slowly walked in to be greeted by a short man. "Good day, sir."  
  
"Hello. How are you?" Tenchi smiled back and blushed.  
  
"Fine, fine, sir. I think the question here is . . . How are you?" He emphasized 'you'.  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes to stop chuckling. "I'm great. I was wondering if you can help me."  
  
"I sure can! I can tell you're in love! With a very fine young lady! Now, tell me about her! I'll find the gift for her!"  
  
Tenchi's eyes widened. "No! That's not it at all! I just-I just want to buy her a gift!"  
  
"In denial are we? Or have you not told her how you feel?"  
  
Tenchi tilted his head to his side. "Will you just . . . just help me? Please?"  
  
About another half an hour, he found nothing. The short man had no taste what so ever. Tenchi checked his watch. It was six thirty. "Thank you anyway, sir. I need to get home." He bowed and took his leave.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N: It was short. AGAIN! Sorry. It's not really going anywhere fast, is it? Oh well. Have fun leaving me a review, yes? 


	3. Presents Under the Tree

A/N: Sorry I didn't update much. This is going to be the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. ^.^  
  
I have a good excuse for not updating! I have the flu.. ;_; Doom. I don't own Tenchi Muyo!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tenchi stayed in a hotel for three nights, not wanting to return home. He sighed, today is the last day of shopping before Christmas Eve. He had called the family and talked to them every night, told them not to worry, he was fine, and doing some last minute shopping.  
  
But he was not fine. Definitely not now. He hit the Lobby button and stood in the elevator waiting until the fourth floor would vanish, and he would be welcomed in the Lobby. Mistletoe right before he gets out of the elevator. Holly berries and wreaths on the front desk. The bell dinged, and he walked out.   
  
The radio played "I'll be Home For Christmas". There was a line. Lord, there were so many lines. Today would be his last chance to get something for Ryoko. This line was bearable. Only two people were in front of him. With their suitcases stacked up and presents to their side. An elderly woman turned to face him, she smiled warmly.  
  
"Good morning," Tenchi said pleasantly.   
  
She had white hair, silver glasses that rested on her nose, and was dressed her best. "Hello young man. How are you today?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head, "I've been better, ma'am."  
  
She nodded, "Ah. I see. Looking for 'the gift'." Tenchi raised his eyebrow. Her laugh lines were very visible. "My husband did it too . . . When we were young." Tears began to form at the bottom of her eyes. "He was gone for almost a month." Her voice trembled, but she smiled. "We meet as if a freak accident," Tenchi grinned, he knew how that felt. "I was a nurse, he was a solider. I say freak accident mainly because he got shot, and I was the only one on duty. He was so handsome . . ."  
  
"He had the kindest smile. Short black hair, and blue eyes. He was tall also, almost six-foot-four. In fact, you remind me of him. The depth of your eyes are the same. I could tell you also have been through a lot. His name was Ichiro.  
  
"Ichiro . . . The day he proposed to me was Christmas day. Of course, he didn't court me properly. We hadn't even been dating, but I loved him, and I said yes. We were the greatest of friends, than he said he was going to be gone for a while. I missed him so. When he came back, it was Christmas Eve. He had a small box that he placed underneath the tree.  
  
"I questioned him about it. He merely smiled and said that I would have to wait until morning. He reminded me that Christmas didn't start until he had his coffee. When morning came, we drank coffee and watched the snow fall outside. He grinned, and walked away to the tree we had decorated together. Ichiro grabbed the present, and walked back over."  
  
"He said 'I didn't realize that¼ I truly loved you until I started shopping for you.' He than got down on his knee and asked for my hand in marriage."  
  
Tenchi gaped. "Wow," he said, "Romantic."  
  
She smiled, "It was." She turned back around and paid for her room.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The story had hit Tenchi like a pound of breaks. He had to admit, since he searched for Ryoko's present . . . He was feeling something deeper than friendship. His eyes felt heavy, the bus ride home was a long one. They felt like they were burning, like was about to get the flu. His back ached, hell, all his body parts ached. He walked slowly into the house. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. His mind stated that to him. Everyone seemed to be asleep already.   
  
He looked over at the tree that was neatly propped up in the corner. Everyone would be exchanging gifts tomorrow. Just one for each person from another. Than on Christmas morning, everyone would get up early and open the rest of the presents.   
  
Tenchi smiled to himself, and reached into his coat pocket. Slowly he bent down and placed a small box underneath the tree. "To Ryoko," he read it out loud. "From Tenchi," he finished.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Tenchi," Sasami whined. "Please Tenchi, let's open up our presents!"   
  
He laughed, "All right, all right."   
  
Tenchi handed out the presents he bought for his family. Ayeka and Sasami opened theirs first. A new dress, some baking supplies. Grandfather and Father opened theirs after. Green tea and a new camcorder. Ryo-Oki got some carrots, Mihoshi got the box set of "Space Police Policemen!" and Kiyone got a new book. Washu got measuring tools and a Triple Beam Balance, which wasn't cheap.  
  
He handed Ryoko her present last. "Tenchi," she murmured. "What . . . what is this?"  
  
"Open it," he coaxed. Gradually Ryoko opened the black box. A large diamond with eight small ones surrounding it.   
  
"Tenchi!" She gasped.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N: And, that's it, I suppose. I made it short so I could finish it. With this flu my whole life is going buggy. 


End file.
